The Guyver:Bio Booster Armor
by Sky Lightbade
Summary: College student's life changes for the worst in the finding of the guyver unit!
1. Birth of Guyver 1

The Guyver:  
Bio Booster Armor  
  
(This is my story.huff.it's been two days since the organic life form infested my body. Ever since then aliens or Zoanoids which they are called have engaged in combat with me and every time they come the alien inside me takes control and everything begins to fall. I remember well what happen on the day of which the damn thing took over.)  
  
"Bye, Ms. Sanokesume," said I. I just got done doing an errand for the fish industry that I'm working for and was heading to my bike. The fish industry is small, but we have a couple of faithful customers wanting to order our catch. The smell of tuna wreaked my clothing and I longed to get out of them. I unchain my bike and look at the slip of paper that was in my basket. I couldn't believe it.another delivery, but wait it's a pick-up request. In all of Tokyo, I got stuck with picking up a package.how can my life get any worst? Little did I know what I just said was going to come true! I peddled my bike down a deep slope and reached my destination. It appeared to be an abandoned fish market.could this be the right address. "Yes, this is it, but?" said I. I dismounted from my bike and left it to be abandoned for a while. I moved slowly and quietly towards the steps of my pick-up area. No life was seen.how odd! I shrugged and figured the best thing to do is get the job done. I move up the steps and knocked on the rusted metal door. I shoved my hands into my pant pockets and started to whistle that's when I heard footsteps coming from the inside of the building. The metal door open slowly leaving a long screeching sound brought chills down my spine. An old man of.maybe in his late seventies lurked within the shadows. The old man slid a brown-damp box. Flies swarm around the poorly wrapped package. Firstly, I look down at the package and then to the old man. He too brought a chilling presence. "Is this all that you want deliver Mr.?" said I. The old man turned and shut the door. The squeaking of the door acknowledge that was a yes. I wasn't going to ask for the money.I mean.would anyone in my position ask for the money. I bent down to pick up the box and in one whiff; I dropped the box and covered my nose. Man, that reeks like nothing I ever smelt before. I hold my breath and pick up the box that's when I notice two men in black suits at the corner of the street. They notice me looking at them and started walking into the bushes, hiding their presence. I leaned over the stairs to see if I could spot them, but no luck. I calmly went down the stairs and to my bike. I dropped the box on the ground so I could pick up my bike. "What a day.and I have to ride with this stinky package back to work!" said I. I shook my head out of disappointment and picked up the box. I placed the item in the basket and started up the hill. I just realized that the box was really light.weird.then I notice from the side mirrors that I was being followed. The suits are following me.I'll lose them in the alley. I cut across the grass as soon as I got on top of the hill. As my assumptions are correct they are following me, but the jokes on them. The alleyway is too narrow for them to fit their car through. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I made contact with a brick wall and I soared into the air. Up and over the wall, I crashed into a big heap of garbage. What luck.I mean.I was saved.saved by garbage. As I started to rejoice, the box falls right on top of my head. I yelled "Owwwwwwwuuu, what's inside this box any way?" Out of curiosity, I began I to open the box. Inside the box was full of old newspapers torn and soaked in blood, fish blood, I think. I knew there had to be more to what was being seen. I searched inside the box, anxiously and found a.well.I don't know. It was metallic with.wait.something is moving. The men in the black suits interrupted my curiosity. They walk simultaneously, looking determined to accomplish their tasks. Out of nowhere, a punk gang of thieves, murders, and hookers surrounded me. I then realized that the men wearing the black suits were backing off to their car. I saw the car speed off, leaving only tire tracks. A puny-bald man comes forward. He pulls out a switchblade and places the blade against his right cheek. He starts giggling, piercing my eyes with his blood-shot eyes. A bulky man with a long goatee starts patting the end of his wooden bat. A woman with red hair is smoking a cigarette, grinning every time she blows the smoke out of here mouth. An average built man with long jet-black hair swings his silver chain. I start to tremble out of fear. I wish that I could have gone with the two men. Anything is better than this I thought. The puny man points his blade at me and the red-haired woman made her move by approaching me. I utter no sound, but just started backing away until there was no where to go. My back felt the cold hard bricks. The woman finally put her cheek against mine and started rubbing her cheek against mine. Then she stuck her tongue and licked my face, forehead to chin. Then I felt a swift blow to my gut. I gasped for air as I felt the blow. I have dropped the metallic- looking object. As I got my breath, I started to grind my teeth. "Good job, Natasha," the puny man said. The woman stands there in front of me, laughing at me. Out of a burst of rage I rammed my fist into her gut and knocked her off her feet. A sudden gasp from the group. With quick action I try to run past them, but my actions were not fast enough. A sudden blow to my face as I see a wooden bat run across my face. I was thrown on to the ground and then that's when it called me. Something.I don't know what it was, but I heard something in my mind. I picked up the device. I looked at the center of the object. The ball, the resonating ball caught my eye. That's when I lost all sanity and driven the center of the object, the resonating ball into my forehead. I scream aloud in pain. I have never felt pain like this before. Pain turned into panic in seconds as I felt some sort of liquid or in-organic substance creep all over my body. I lose sight of all things and start to roll around screaming aloud. I cry for help even when I know I will not receive help. Then I felt everything going back to normal. I stood on my own to two feet. I hear murmurs from the gang. I move my attention to them.I regret doing so because after I did so, it felt like I was hit with a blinding light and lost all control. The bulky man came rushing in and smashes the wooden bat on my right shoulder. Out of my forearm, a short highly frequency blade rushes out. Before I knew what I have done, I swiftly decapitated the large man. I look upon the fallen corpse. Upon looking at the corpse, I felt fists pounding on my back. I turned around and out of control I yanked out the hair of the woman. Out of shock, she collapses on to the ground. The blood flows from her bare scalp as she slowly dies from bleeding to death. I lose the ability to think and I feel my foot rising. With swift movement, I end the woman's suffering and step on her head. Her head crushed like a can full of soda. The two other gang members are sharing the same fear for their lives. The man with the long hair lassos his silver chain around my neck. I turned in his direction. The man shrieks in fear. Once again, all sanity is lost and a small spark from my head is shot. The shot causes the man's head to erupt and blood is shot out like a shook-up can of soda. The puny-bald man, now all alone, stands there in horror. I place my hands to the side of his head. The man is crying and his pants soaked from his bodily waste. For the first time, I regain sanity and realize what I'm doing. Then I remembered what he and his gang done. I crush his head like a watermelon and watch as his headless body falls to the ground. My body is stained with blood of my victims. Suddenly, my eyes awaken and I look upon the dead. I start gasping for air that's when I notice that I wearing some type of.armor or costume or.whatever. I desperately try to remove it. I look upon the reflection of the blood and realize that my whole body is encase in this.armor. I fall on my knees and grab my chest. I look upon the heavenly sky and scream. That's when I felt the armor retract. Within seconds the armor was remove and enter inside my body. I felt the back of my neck and felt two holes. Once again I realize the horror and take off running. Nowhere to go, I decide to go find out what I got myself involved. I went back to the address where I first got the package. I arrive in front of the metal door and start pounding it madly. I stopped pounding on the door when I heard the same footsteps. The door opens more swiftly this time and instead of the old man, but a young man, nearly my age. I shove the young man aside and start searching desperately for the old man. "Old man, where are you?" I yelled. The young man comes up me and speaks very gently saying, "He has past.if it's about the package, come with me." The young man journeys down a case of stairs. With determination I follow the young man. I had to find answers.what have I become? Faded lights come on revealing a small lab. On a table I see the same thing that I saw in the box accept they looked broken. "These are guyver units," said the young man. "Guyver units?" I questioned. "Yes, bio booster armor created by aliens.Zoanoids!" replied the young man. I started to crack up by his remark. "Aliens?" I said with glee. My laughter was stopped as I watched the young man change.change into some sort of creature. Brown fur swarmed over his body, horns grew out of his forehead, and his fingernails turned into claws. His voice even changed. His voice sounded deep and scratchy. "Yes, I know.I look.hideous and discussing, but this is what I'am," remarked the use-to-be young man. I feel my neck throbbing. I feel a sensation now to kill this alien. I grab my head as I scream. The mere sight of the alien called upon the armor as I begin to be transformed into the armor again. I erect my body and look upon the alien. The ball resonates, the two other balls on each side of my head move, the antenna erects itself. I take two steps in front of me and take a deep breath. I exhale, revealing smoke coming out of the helmet. Instead of one highly frequency blade coming out, two come out. I charge at the monster, extending my deadly blades at the creature. Slowly the alien changes back to it's human form. Something in me stops me and I halt at my position staring at the young man. My blades barely touching the hair on his hair and retracts back into my arms. I regain my senses and realize what I almost did. The naked young man covers himself with a lab coat and sits down in a leather chair. "The armor seems to react to any type of threat.huff.making it unstable!" said the young man. "What do you mean.unstable?" I said. "There are many types of guyver units.you have unit one.the aliens must have overlook something and brought onto to this world a faulty unit!" the young man lectured. I look upon my body and examine the armor. I'm a freak.a weapon.a faulty weapon. "Of course it can be master," the young man adding on to his lecture. "Can it be remove?" I asked. "Maybe.maybe not, but if you stick around I can help you," He remarked. I had no other choice. I couldn't possibly stay like this forever and I can't go on killing people. This armor is out of control. I must control it.  
  
(That brings to me here today.Day 2 of the guyver and I haven't really begun to tap into my powers. There has to be a way to get back to normal.a way to remove this.plaque. Have to go to school and then to work.man, it's been a long week.)  
  
"Writing your daily records like I told you?" asked the young man. I nod and put on my school uniform. I grab my books and start heading up the stairs. "Unit One you can't leave.they will be after you," said the young man. "It's Kenji and I could care less.You said the unit is out of control.I could kill them with out mastering the damn thing.so why does it matter?" I stated. "Because they have far worst Zoanoids than just me and the outsiders.that's the weakness.your weakness.WAIT.STOP!" the young man said, but it was to late I was already out of the building. The bright light hit me, blinding me for a second. It felt good to be out again. I got on my bike and started peddling to my school. 


	2. Guyver 1 Revealed

The Guyver:  
Bio Booster Armor  
  
Hanawakui College Grounds  
  
I finally reach the college grounds.Hanawakui College. I'm a freshman. This is the first start of the semester. "Ken.Hey, Kenji," a familiar voice calls. I look to find my good friend, Genku. Genku and I knew each other since the first day of high school. Genku.well.he's kind of round and.well.let's just say he can be a sumo wrestler. I watch as Genku comes racing towards me and I laugh at his black mop-top hair. "Hello Kenji.Been awhile since after high school," said Genku. "Yes, it has.sorry I didn't come over.I.ah, forget about it," I replied. The bell rings from the distance. We both race to the building.  
  
***  
  
Genku and I sit next each other in Biology class. Thoughts keep coming to me about the guyver unit, zoanoids, about.well.everything. I faintly hear the professor because of my thoughts. I feel a slight poke in my left arm. I look over to left and found out Genku was poking me. "What?" I asked. "You remember Nanami, right," asked Genku. "How can I forget.She had a crush on me, but then she left Tokyo for America.Man.why ask?" I replied. "Because she's here!" Genku said pointing to her location. I looked over to where he was pointing.It was her. Her beauty hasn't left her.well.she looked better than I last remember. In high school, she had short hair and she wore make-up. Now she has long flowing black hair and she's not wearing make-up. Looking at her made me forget my problems.well.that's when the professor called me.  
  
"Mr. Jenkai.tell me what and why the newly found amphibian, Sachious Newtogaius, Armor Newt can use his defense mechanism?" the professor asked. I stood and felt the presence of everyone looking at me. "Sir.the Armor Newt has an organic and inorganic system which reacts to emotions," I answered. "Please go on since you are familiar with it," the professor stated. "The organic and inorganic system reacts to an emotion: fear, anger, happiness, or desire.The substance exits out of the holes of the creature and begins to engulf the creature.huff.the substance hardens, thus making the creature indestructible," I lectured. "Impressive.Now tell us what this inorganic and organic substance does," the professor replied. Why is he doing this.I mean.what have I done to deserve this, well must not make the audience wait. " The substance is a telepathic connection while serving as armor.huff.the substance reacts to its surroundings making it impossible for anyone to sneak up on it or anything for an example.it will be like a tank with eyes all around the armor of it and the eyes are all connected to the brain.that is all," I said. "Very good.but make sure you pay more attention to my lecture instead of eyeing my students," the professor stated. I slouch back in my seat and took a deep breath. I looked around again and saw Nanami looking at me. She was smiling.at me.well at lease that something good came out of this day. The bell rings and the professor dismisses the class. On the way out I saw the professor eyeing me.and then grinning at me. What was that man thinking? I walked out of the schoolyard and to a tree near by where I said I would meet Genku. I walk with my hands in my pockets of my pants and my head down. Genku is siting down in the grass. I lean on the tree right next to him. Out in the short distance I look at the school. "It will get better Ken," Genku said. I shrugged and forgot all what he said in a second. Out of nowhere I felt gentle hands cover my eyes. I gasped and heard a gentle giggle. I turned around and saw Nanami. She was far more beautiful up close. "Nanami," said I. She thrust forward and wraps her arms around me. "Oh, Kenji.I missed you," Nanami happily said. I said nothing.I didn't even hold her.what's wrong with me. I started feel a familiar feeling. A feeling I knew too well. A feeling of horror as the back of my neck started to throb. I struggle myself free from her grasp and grabbed the back of my neck. "No.I mean I'm.I'm.I'm sorry.Nanami," I stuttered. Then I got the fire in my eyes. The desire began to take over. The damn thing felt a threat from her.No.I will not let it take her life. I turned and started running.  
  
I felt my breath shortening, the pain, and the organic substance moving up to my neck. I spotted the janitor's closet. I race to it and enter the small room. I locked the door and stared in to the mirror. I was sweating heavily and trembling. All I thought was don't change.don't change.don't change. My breath returned to normal, the throbbing stopped, and the thing in me stopped moving. I straighten myself out and exit the room. I looked around and decided to go to my apartment. I couldn't face Genku or Nanami.I mean.they wouldn't understand. As I walked I wonder what will become of me. I didn't know or understand myself.I nearly killed Nanami or Genku or both.I need to get this off my mind. I see a newspaper stand and decide to get a newspaper. I inserted a coin and pulled out a newspaper. The first article was big and in bold: The rise of the fallen Chronos Corporation. The article nearly took up the whole front page. I only read what caught my eye. The corporation fallen my a metal man.metal man? Forty years ago a massive explosion destroyed the corporation, only two survivors were found: Shawn Parker, an American, and Miske Sakawa, an oriental woman from Japan. Shawn Parker told news editors that the Chronos Corporation was operating illegal experiments on people and out to take the government and then the world.  
  
By the lack of evidence of Chronos operations or plans, the case was dropped and the other Chronos Corporation around the world was not tried in court or commented on the situation. Later reports of the metal man were seen all over the U.S. Another Chronos Corporation destroyed in Utah at an archeological dig. Archeologist denied everything. Also people were killed at or near the sight by what is said to be a bear attack. The metal man disappeared until now where the remains of what were left in Los Angeles. Two reporters were killed a day before the report could get out, but luckily found by another reporter. Today is the 30th Anniversary of Chronos Corporation's birth. The corporation is throwing a party at Ghanaka Lot, right next to the corporation building. The article was very interesting, but wait.the pictures. Metal man.the picture.the guyver unit. That means.the bear attacks were.Zoanoids. I looked around and back at the newspaper. I kept on looking at the picture of the guyver unit. I was close to my apartment, so I continue to walk calmly to my apartment. I saw the landlord by the window of his office, waiting for people to check in to their rooms. I moved quickly past him and up the stairs to my room. I felt his eyes, following me suspiciously, but it didn't matter. I pulled out the keys of my apartment and unlocked my door. I enter the door and closed. I threw the paper on my bed and fell back into my cushion chair. I rubbed my voice and grabbed the glass of water to my left. I started sipping it and then realize.I didn't leave water. I set the glass down and looked around. The room was quiet. The quietness made the back of my neck throb. Then I felt the hairs of my neck go up as a gentle breath fell upon my neck. I turned around fast to find out that I made contact with the young man from the lab. "Crap.You know I almost changed," I yelled. "I know.isn't it a great power to own?" the young man said. " What are you doing here.How did you get in.What's your name?" I asked. " I want to ask a favor.I changed and jumped onto your balcony.Dr. Ottis is my name. I was about to utter a word, but refrained. Ottis tilted his head to the right and looked at me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Thank you for being direct.I need you do a little reconnaissance inside the Chronos Corporation," said Ottis. "But.that would mean," I said. I looked over to him as I saw him nod. I went over to the mirror and look to see the person that I have turn into. "I can remove the unit, but I need the equipment in the lab to do it," Ottis said. I looked over to him and smiled. "You got it.where do I start?" I asked. "Start by the BASE level then you will travel down to SECTOR 50-00.You will find the equipment," said Ottis.  
  
"But how will I know what to grab?" I asked. "You will know because the unit will recognize the tools," Ottis answered. I looked away.turn into the guyver unit.but I might kill innocent people there.but still if I don't they will kill me or even worst if I don't.I will go on killing. I nod and head out of door. I look up to sky and said, "May God help me!"  
  
***  
  
Large crowds of people have come for the event. I haven't seen this many people. For the first time in a long time I haven't been this happy. The throbbing on the back of my neck interrupted my happiness. Oh no.not now. Too many people. I can't get out of this crowd. I started to shove people out of my way. Every person I shoved out of my way, the struggle to not change increased. In my head I heard laughter. I looked all around me and saw guards out. They wore Chronos Corp. Team 06. Then a flash of light came to me and I saw their real form, but they were still in their human form. "Zoanoids," I said. Now it was too intense to hold back now. I lost it. "GUYYYYYVVEERRRRR!" I yelled. The armor was released upon my scream. Piece by piece, the armor attached on to my body. I screamed when it stopped. I look up and saw everyone looking at me. The Chairman of Chronos was shocked. Then I saw the chairman whisper something to the guards. Time to go. As I turn towards the door I saw Nanami.No.she saw and.and Genku.damn it! Something in me took over and I leapt over the crowd and landed at the front door. I turned over and grinned. Wow.that was intense! One of the guards rushed to attack me.  
  
The guard throws a punch, but the guyver took control and I grabbed. I broke his arm and did a roundhouse kick to his face. I grinned some more. Incredible.there are still more to this armor than meets the eye. I ram the doors and ran to the elevator, but little did I know Nanami and Genku were going to be targets because of the guyver. As I was going down in the elevator, I thought what control I have so far over the guyver. The elevator stops and the doors open. Then something grabs me and throws me out of the elevator. It was a Zoanoid and a very ugly one too. The creature was six feet tall, muscular, and slimy. The forearms of the creature had spikes, his head had a crest, his mouth full of small incisors, but at the end large fangs. It also had one large horn on it's bare-bald head. Two other Zoanoids then accompanied the Zoanoid. One was insect-like. The insect-like creature had four arms with bits of hair, it's head had two sets of eyes: one set compound another normal. The other Zoanoid was dinosaur-like. Long neck, but with a short head. Short arms, but long legs. It also had large and long claws. Both Zoanoids are very muscular and powerful. The guyver takes over and I feel the sensation for their blood. The dinosaur-like Zoanoid attacks first. It flings it's arms around mad until it makes contact with my armor making a large cut. I back away and that's when I feel a sudden gush of blood coming rapidly out of my body. "Noooooo," I screamed. The wound finally closed as I grab my chest. I stand up straight. I take a deep breath and focus. Then my highly frequency blades come out. I charge at one foe, but the other two Zoanoids stop me by grabbing my arms.  
  
Now the other Zoanoid has a chance for free blows. My rage took over along with the guyver and a spark came from one of the balls from my helmet and gauge out the eyes of the Zoanoid in front of me. This left the other Zoanoids in horror and they let go of my arms. I then did a quick spin, decapitating them. Blood shot out of their bodies like a water hose shooting out water. Blood was poured onto my armor and the floor. The dinosaur Zoanoid, which is blind now, is running around trying to get away from me. I grab his arms and rip them off with my incredible strength. The screech of pain came from the creature and I end it's suffering by inserting my thumb into it's eye sockets. I then start crushing what brain it had left as blood flowed out of it's head and on my hand. The damn thing finally collapsed onto the ground. The control metal, the center object of my helmet, lead me to the room. I saw the tools that I had come for. I grabbed an empty sack and started to insert the tools. After I finally finished, I made a quick look around and exit the room. Then my nightmare came true. Before me I saw Nanami and Genku. Behind them, holding them, is a Zoanoid. The Zoanoid is very large, about nine feet tall, it's head had ram horns, it's mouth had tusks with two large fangs and two normal fangs, and it body was covered with long-brown hair. It also had a spike on both arms and two spikes on it's back. "What do you want?" I asked. "Give me the bag and.the unit or your friends die!" said the Zoanoid. "Are you alright Nanami?" I asked. "Hey.what about me, Kenji?" Genku yelled. "Yes.Kenji," Nanami said as she cries. The tears were enough for me, but for some reason the guyver wasn't taking over. The Zoanoid then puts it's sharp tusks at Nanami's neck. I had enough of this now, so I raced towards the hideous monster. The Zoanoid throws aside the two and opens up his arms. I jump at him so I can at lease come at it with my blades. Unfortunately, I was not quick enough and it grabbed me first. With it's strength, it turn my own weapons against me and stab me with my own blade. The pain.the pain was too much. I threw up my own blood. Both the monster and me were soaked in my own blood. The guyver finally came to my rescue and I broke free. The monster laugh with supreme evilness. My anger arose once more and leapt over the creature and onto it's back. I was barely hanging onto it. My body was almost pierced by the horn on his right shoulder blade. The creature looked at me and grinned. I looked behind me and saw the wall. I then looked back at it. The creature was so evil it rammed my body into wall, but that's not all. The damn spike rammed into my body. Now I'm pouring out more blood than I ever had. I'm losing conscience.I.I. My brain finally clicked and I inserted the blades into it's back. The creature cries out in pain. I then cross the blades making the creature to split in two. The corpse collapsed before as I land on my two feet. The high frequency blades retract as I breathe deeply for air. I felt eyes upon me as I looked down at my handy work. I turn to Nanami.I look at her and ponder what she is thinking about. This is not the time for that. "Let's go.I can't keep fighting them off in my condition!" I said. They were puzzled for a moment, but then came back to reality and enter the bloody elevator. I ran along with them.  
  
Our journey up was silent as the dead. I felt the coldness from my friends.huff.they don't understand. As the doors slowly open, I began to see the chairman of the corporation and men behind him with heavy artillery.meant for only one purpose.me. I stepped in front of my friends and get into a fighting stance. I was prepared. Whatever happens.I know now that I 'am in control and I must not depend on the guyver. The chairman and I lock eyes for a moment when suddenly my chest started to vibrate. My armor chest was opening up, but.what will happen. I look at the chairman again as he is brought fear because of this. I grabbed the inside of my chest armor and force it open. The feeling was for only a moment.all I saw was a white flashing light and screams of people. The next thing I remember is my chest back to normal and the chairman is well protected by melted corpses of his men. I grabbed Nanami's hand pulled her out of the building. Along the way I could hear the screaming of Genku. We hid out at a local park nearby.by the time I already retracted the armor. I slouched on a nearby tree and closed my eyes in relief. Then I felt warm hands feeling my bare chest. It was Nanami, but.why is she doing this. "Where are your wounds.I must treat them," she said softly. I shook my head no and explain to them what all happen. We were there for almost two hours. It was nightfall so it should be safe. I got up and took Nanami by the hand. I looked around to see if my surroundings were being watched.good.We're not being followed. I calmly walked Nanami home. It was a good ten-minute walk, but I had to make sure nothing bad is going to happen to her. Genku and I walked back to Ottis's warehouse. 


	3. Death of the Guyver

The Guyver: Bio Booster Armor  
  
Dr. Ottis's Warehouse  
  
I opened the door and carelessly forgot Genku behind me. "Hey.Ken," Genku called. I turned around and looked at him with my cold eyes. "Relax.Ken.You have something that the world has never seen before and.well.I'm your friend and you can always count on me to be by your side," Genku calmly said. Words that pierced my heart and brought to me at ease. I smirked. "Your right Genku.but what about Nanami.She will never look at me the same again," I sadly said. Genku could say nothing. All he did was put his hand on my shoulder. A true friend.he understands nothing, but yet he stays by my side with such devotion. I shoved my hands in my pocket and continue to walk down the stairs to the basement. Ottis was fiddling around with some sort of mechanism, paying no attention to anyone. I walked past him and slide his requests on the table. I collapse onto the ragged sofa. Dust flew into the air as I fell hard onto the furniture. Genku crosses his arms and leans against the cold-cracked wall. Ottis looks in the bag. He goes through the bag like a child looking for his favorite box of cereal or candy. I shook my head as I smile. Ottis raises his head out of the bag like an alarmed deer and puts his head back in. I laughed some more. Genku is puzzled by my laughter. You would think I knew Ottis for a long time because of my reactions to his behavior. Ottis takes his head out of the bag and pats the bag, grinning. That's it.I started cracking up after what he did. Everyone looked at me with puzzlement. I have finally cracked or.maybe I did it to cheer myself up. If you were in my position.well your not, but what would you do if you knew your whole life was torn from you because of a damned alien taking over your life, your killing innocent people, and you scare the only person you have ever loved.huff.I'm pitiful. I stopped my laughter and lay back in the sofa. "Well.I'm glad you're happy because I got some more good news.I can remove the unit from you," Ottis said. I jumped out the sofa. It was heaven to my ears. It was too good to be true.  
  
" Ottis.Doctor, did you say.I mean.You can remove it," I said. Ottis nods his head. " It's a difficult procedure because I have to remove the unit from inside your body," Ottis explained. I went from warm to cold, light to dark, happy to stun. What I heard made me consider if it was really that bad.to be the guyver. " There are two things to consider if you remove the guyver: One, You might die from the procedure and Two, Your friend's lives are at risk if you remove it," Ottis explained. "Wait.Why would they be endangered?" I asked. " Your friends seen the zoanoids and they seen you transform into the guyver," Ottis said. I looked at Genku. He looked stunned. I turned away and look at the bare-cold wall. "I'll do it," I finally said. "Ken!" Genku said. "It's my decision.If they have the guyver unit.then.then they will not harm you," I said. "But Kenji." Genku said. "It's final.my death or the guyver's removal will make my life better and Nanami's," I remarked. Genku's mouth dropped. Genku walked up the stairs without a word. I heard the door slam from upstairs. I felt sorrow once again. "Kenji.Forget your sorrow because you will be a free man soon and," said Ottis. "Let's begin," I interrupted. I was told to remove my shirt and to lie down on the operating table. I unbutton my shirt and removed it from my mildly built body. I slid my body on the table. It was so cold. Then I felt a cold object wrap around my wrists and ankles. They were metal bars wrapped around my wrists and ankles to hold me down. A x-ray machine above me went across the table, mapping my body. Pictures were blown up on a screen. Small fragments of the armor were mapped across my body. The thing that made me panic was that the unit.the round ball in the center of the helmet was connected to my spinal cord. So that's how it reads my thoughts. The table raised and lifted my body vertical. Ottis came by wearing a mask. "This will take a couple of hours.you will feel pain, but I will try to limit as much as I can.try to relax," Ottis said. He injected a strong serum into my chest. First, I felt a tingling feeling and then I lost all feeling in my body. It was like I was paralyzed. Shortly after I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(I was on the floor of a cave.a damp cold cave. I stood up and started to walk towards darkness. I couldn't see anything, but that did not stop me from walking forward. As I walk, I felt a tingling sensation. That sensation turned into pain in a matter of seconds. It fell like sharp needles going into a pincushion. That pain was almost unbearable. Then I felt the throbbing on the back of my neck. I threw myself down to the floor, trembling out of fear. Out of nowhere, chains bind me and rose me into the sky. I screamed for dear life and the only thing that comes to my aid is the guyver unit. Piece by piece, the armor attaches itself to my body, making the pain more intense than before. I was weakened by the transformation. I felt tired and so weak. Then the core of my nightmare awoke by the presence of a zoanoid. It.it was Ottis. The creature grinned and without warning began ripping piece by piece of every part of the armor. With every piece of armor torn off a piece of flesh was torn away. Blood flow out of my muscles like rushing rivers. The pain was too much. I screamed out of horror at the mere sight of my slow death. The monster removed everything, but the helmet. My body looked like a slaughter cow in a meat locker. I slowly gasp for air and then became short of breath. This is it.I was dead. I thought, there could be no other pain as worst at what I gone through. I spoke too soon as the monster grasps the unit. This pain was far more painful than what I have gone through. The creature played with the unit.moving it left and right. It then started to twist the unit off making it more painful. Then finally it finished the job by yanking the damn thing out of my helmet. I then felt my body slowly becoming lighter. My body was dissolving slowly. My pain was at ease finally.then everything turned to white.)  
  
As I slept, Ottis began his procedure. He made a small incision in the back of my neck and started to place needles in the back of neck, The needles were to hold the incision open. Then the needles were graphed throughout my body to show the main portions of the armor. He took out a long tube and slowly shoved it down my spine. He then took clamps and forced the metal device deep into my back, striking my spine. He looked at the screen and watch as he progress down my back to the control metal. He then grasps the unit and starts pulling. It seems that the control metal imbedded itself into my spine making it difficult to remove. He then begins to jiggle the device free by shaking it left and right. That wasn't working so he started to twist and twist until he freed the guyver unit. He slowly pulled it out of my body. He watches at my facial expressions as I go through pain. The unit finally came out. Blood gushes out of the tube for only a second or two. The puddle of bloods flows down the drainage. The ball glowed repeatedly as it was permanently removed from my body. Ottis looked at it. His eyes were lost into the object. He carefully made his way across the room and put it in a mechanical container. He then came back and stitched me up. He folded his arms and smiled, as he was pleased of his work. Then Ottis fell into panic as he rushed to the phone. "Mr. Hienshinku, I." He said over the phone. Murmurs are heard, but too quiet for anyone to understand what is being said.  
  
***  
  
Genku takes a puff from his cigarette as he waits patiently for my return. He looks up to the sky and ponders about Dr. Ottis. His comment about him and Kenji. The remark he made about the zoanoids knowing and the transformation of the guyver. How did he know? I walk out in my old school clothes and pat him on the back. Genku turns around and begins to cry. "Don't cry my friend," I said happily. "Your alive.Ken," Genku whimpered. I looked at him and smiled. I was a free man and most important no more killing. I started walking to school with Genku following behind. We were half way there when Genku rushed beside me. "Ken.How did that guy know that Nanami and I saw zoanoids and you change?" Genku asked. I shrugged. It's not my problem anymore. We arrived at school and late as usual. I took my seat at my desk and looked upon Nanami from afar. She looked trouble.Well, after the news that I have to tell her she will be fine. Not long after did the bell ring dismissing the class. I ran up to Nanami before I could loser in the crowd. "Meet me in the cafeteria.I got great news," I said. She smiles as she nods. I in return smiled. Then I heard a familiar voice calling Nanami. "Nanami will you please follow me," the professor said. It was the professor, but.what did Nanami do! "I'll catch up," Nanami said. "Don't keep me waiting," I said. I ran off to catch up with Genku. I turn around to look at Nanami one last time. Instead of seeing what I wanted to see, I saw the professor grinning and His eyes flash red.I think. I wasn't sure what I saw, but I know that for sure that his grinning was real. As usual I think nothing of it and let it go. I caught up with Genku. He looked sad. "What's up Genku?" I asked. "Ms. Ugasai said I need to go to the Gym with Nanami for cheating on my homework," Genku sadly said. " It can't be.You work hard on your work and never cheat.Did you cheat?" I asked. Genku gives me a dirty look. "I never cheat on my homework.The only person cheating on the homework is YOU!!!" Genku yelled. I rubbed my head. "Hey don't get mad at me.Boy.That's weird.Well, catch you two at lunch," I said. Genku turns and leaves the area, waving goodbye.  
  
***  
  
I sit at the bench, waiting inside the cafeteria for Genku and Nanami. I look at my watch. "2:00 clock.Something's wrong, I better see what's going on in the Gym. I race to the Gym. The Gym wasn't to far away so I got there in a minute or two. When I got to the doors, I heard voices. The voices were too faint to identify so I made my way to the windows. I try to keep myself from getting caught. I went into stealth mode like some type of secret agent. I peered through the window to see Genku and Nanami tied up and hung up on the Gym ceiling. I eyes widen in horror as I seen this sight. I looked down to see five teachers surrounding them. In my alarm, I recognize two of the teachers. It was Ms. Ugasai and Professor Ghankai. I cracked open the window in front of me. Only enough so I could hear what's going on. "You know you two have to be the most unfortunate young students to fall prey to this," said Ms. Ugasai. "You were at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Mr. Ghankai. The other teachers begin to laugh at the teacher's comments. "It's a shame.you both were promising students," Ms. Ugasai said as she burst out of her clothes. She transformed into a monster.a zoanoid. I could hear Nanami scream in horror as she sees her own teacher turn. Not soon after did the other teachers transform. I could hear Genku screaming my name. I could not bare this feeling no more.but what could I do.I had the guyver unit removed. I grabbed the grass beneath me and pulled it out. I started to grind my teeth as I look at the monsters. Ottis was right.I thought that by removing the guyver it could make things get better, but yet it gets worst. I slammed my fists and rush to Ottis's warehouse. I hope I can change things before it can get worst. I race like the wind to Ottis. I didn't care anymore.if I lived; died, or had to be stuck with the damn alien.I have to save my friends. I race through streets, cutting grass fields; almost getting myself killed before I could do the killing. In no time longer did I reach the warehouse. I burst through the main doors and race down the flight of stairs to the basement. Ottis marvels at the unit that was removed from me. I grabbed him by the back of his lab coat and shoved him into the wall. "DAMN IT, Put that thing back in me!" I yelled. "I don't know if I can," Ottis replied. "I hurled him around. "DAMN IT, do it.My friends need me," I yelled. "Do they need you or the guyver!" Ottis yelled. I let go of his coat and turn away from him. I rush towards the wall and begin to pound on it. I threw curses at the wall. Ottis puts his hand on my shoulder, easing my suffering. "Is this what you want?" He asked. I looked at him and then at the guyver unit. "I said is this what you want because once you put it on.you can't remove it," He yelled. I looked at him. I gave him a serious look with an angry look after. I shoved him out of my way and grabbed an empty duffel bag on the lab. I shoved the unit into the bag and started to run up the stairs. The unit was back to its original form, making it useful to me once again. I launched out of the front doors and race to the school once again. Thoughts run to my head as to what is going to happen when I get there. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I was going to do. All I know was that I had to change things around before my friends die. 


	4. Rebirth of Guyver 1

The Guyver:  
Bio Booster Armor  
  
Hanawakui College: Gym  
  
As I make my way to the Gym, I stumble down a hill. I forgot about the rock that was easily concealed behind the hill. I rolled down the hill like a bowling ball getting ready to make a strike.Yep.strike into the Gym walls. I was lying on the wall, upside down, in pain. Suddenly I fell over and began to rub my head. I got up and looked seriously at the building before me. I then looked at the duffel bag. I gripped the bag tighter and bust through the doors. The first thing I lock eyes on is the Zoanoid leader, Ms. Ugasai. The group of zoanoids looks upon me. I hear Nanami crying out my name. I look at her and then at Genku. I begin to grind my teeth as I see this sight. "Well, If it isn't the retired guyver," Ms. Ugasai said. I gasped as I heard this. How did they know I removed the guyver.It doesn't matter now.I have to save my friends! "Let my friends go and I will give you the guyver," I began to bargain with them. The zoanoids began to laugh. "Us.bargain with a runt like you.sniff.I tell you what, I will kill you all and take the guyver from your dead body," Ms. Ugasai said. The other zoanoids laughed at her comment. My pulse began to become intense. My anger was soon terminated when I saw with my own eyes the horror. One of the zoanoids guarding Nanami rammed his fist into her breast, piercing through her body. She let out no scream or sound. Her death was peaceful, yet sad. As her head drop into her bosom, I saw a little smile. Her eyes widen with bits of tears. I fell to my knees as I see her eyes shut.  
  
Time suddenly went slow. Their laughter sounded slow, my movement slow, and Genku yelling my name. I felt dizzy and faint. I dropped the bag and fell on my hands. Tears flowed like water from a faucet. Then those tears went from salty water to blood red. My mouth started to over-flood with saliva. The saliva oozed out of my mouth slowly as I grind my teeth. My sadness turned to anger. I forgot love because she was dead, forgot happiness, and forgot selfishness. I thrust my eyes towards them and slowly begin to get up. I through the duffel bag in front of Ms. Ugasai's feet. My whole body became tensed as I watched her pick up the bag. "Thanks for your participation, Kenji.I tell you what, I'll kill Genku first and then you, fast and painless," Ms. Ugasai said. She threw the bag to Professor Ghankai and then made her way to Genku. "Ugasai.THE BAG'S EMPTY!!!" Ghankai yelled. She turned to me in horror. I began to snicker through my teeth. "You didn't," She said in horror. "I did," I said. The room started to get dark upon my laughter getting stronger. One by one, the zoanoids began to back away. Then a small bright light came across my chest. The light then became stronger when the armor was released. Little by little the armor rushed onto my body. I took a deep breath, focusing my eyes on Ugasai. Then I exhale through my helmet, emitting smoke. I took one step and released the right high-frequency blade in my forearm. I took another step, releasing the other high-frequency blade. I slowly walked up to her. Every time I got close she sent a zoanoid after me. The first zoanoid was a large beetle with a powerful horn. When it got close enough I did a roundhouse kick knocking it through the opposite doors of the Gym that I enter. I once again began my slow journey to Ugasai. This time she sent two zoanoids after me. One of the zoanoids was squid-like with eight extendible tentacles. The tentacles were flowing with high voltage electricity. The other was rhino-like with a large horn in the center of his head. "My tentacles have over a hundred-thousand volts of electricity," said the squid-like zoanoid. "And my horn too is high-frequency like your blades," said the rhino-like zoanoid. I kept walking at them, not showing a care in the world. The squid zoanoid rushed it's tentacles at me while the rhino zoanoid charged at me. I leapt into the air and flip over the rhino zoanoid. I landed on my feet and knee and looked forward at the charging tentacles. Once again I leapt, but this time over the tentacles. I landed behind the squid zoanoid and turned around as I watch the zoanoid send his rhino buddy to the electrocution chair with it's tentacles. The squid zoanoid gasped in horror after realizing what it done. "FANQOIIII," the squid zoanoid yelled. I ran my blade, vertical, from back to head. I then spun around, hundred and eighty degrees, also cutting it in half. I held my slicing pose for a second and then stood up straight. I looked over my shoulder at Ugasai. Her fur-ball self scared at the mere sight of her own men falling like flies. She slowly began to back away to the doors behind her. I take one step and show her the blood of my victim on my blade. She runs out of the building screaming.  
  
Ghankai is focused looking at her, forgetting about me. I rushed at him with full speed and knocked him out of the Gym. I paused for a second and then rushed out the doors after them. With such luck, I saw that Ghankai was knocked into Ugasai. I have them both now. I leapt into the sky. I then reach for my chest plates and ripped them open. A white glow illuminated with in. Then a large blast of energy rushed out of my chest and rushed towards my enemies. When the blast impacted, it vaporized the two zoanoids, leaving nothing left, but a large crater. As I fall from the sky with such haste, I placed my chest plates back to it's original state and land hard on the creator site. I focus my eyes on the burnt ground. My blades retract and I exhale smoke out of my helmet. I was at peace.I had avenge Nanami.and I had complete control. My thoughts were interrupted when one of the balls on my helmet alerted to my presence.a zoanoid. I turned around to see Fanqoi, the rhino zoanoid, in the air to make it's attack. I launched a single laser directly into Fanqoi's eyes from my helmet. The impact ripped his eyes out. Because of the lasers ripping his eyes, he landed on the ground hard. As soon as he landed on his feet, he began throwing wild swings at me. Every wild punch he threw I dodged. I swiftly grasped his left hand and then the other. I then brought him down to his knees when I broke every bone in his hand. Blood gushed out of his hands and onto my armor as he tries to grab me. "Please Guyver.Spare my life.cough.I can," Fanqoi pleaded. Pitiful creature.how dare he beg after what he did! I rammed my hands into each eye sockets and began to crush his brain within his skull. I forced my hands out, ripping out his brain and spinal cord. After seeing his body collapse before me, I then dropped the parts left of his brain and spinal cord. I started to breathe slowly once again. I was tired even though they were easier when I have full control of the guyver. I slowly made my way up the hill to the Gym. Within a couple of minutes I have reached the doors and saw Genku. He looks up. His frown turns into a smile. I'm relieved and I retract the armor. The unit returns within my body and I'm back to my normal self. I walk up to Genku and untie him. After untying him, I go to the corpse of Nanami. I untied her and picked her up. I could only shed one tear. When that single tear fell on her lips, all I could do was hold her tighter. I carried her outside and to the crater. It took me a long time to get her to the crater, both mentally and physically. I laid her down in the soft-burnt soiled. In a couple of hours, news reporters came. I figure they would come, so I turned into the guyver and destroyed the Gym and then convinced Genku that him, Nanami, and the five teachers were trapped in the building. I also told him to say that boilers were about to explode in the Gym because the janitors left it on accidentally and you were able to get out through an open window. I told him to say that Nanami fell onto the boiler's pipe, that's why she has the hole in her chest and the teachers died from the gas. Couple of hours later, after police and reporters questioned us, we started walking home. We both saw the ambulance take our friend to the morgue. I look back at the school and saw a black figure. The black figure was standing on top of the school clock tower. I could barely make out the dark figure. The figure then leapt into the air and vanished. "Ken?" Genku said. I turn around and looked at Genku. "Did you.nothing," I said. I walked off the school site and headed home. Genku followed me as usual. I walked down the cold streets of Tokyo to my apartment with both of my hands inserted into my pant pockets. I saw bright lights flash into my eyes. I looked up and saw the answers to what I thought was my prayers. Okui and Okui's Saki Wild Night Club. The words were flashing and in bold. I walked in without a second thought. "Ahh, Kenji," Genku yelled. I was already lost by the nightclub. As I enter I saw many woman and men, dancing, drinking or just mingling. I walked up to the bar and took a seat on the black-leathered stool. "I'll have a beer," I said. The barkeep nod in acknowledgment. I turned around and faced the crowd of dancers. Genku took out a cigarette and inserted it in his mouth. He then lit it and signals the barkeep for the same order. Genku turned around and joined me on staring at the dancers. The barkeep tapped me on the shoulder to show me that my beer was here. I took out some loose change and handed to the barkeep. I twisted the beer cap off and began to engulf it. Genku witnessed my behavior. He could do nothing so what he did was join in. I turned around and saw the barkeep staring at me. "What's your story?" the barkeep said. I didn't feel like talking, but it could help ease my pain. "I lost the woman that I loved today," I said. The barkeep gasped at this news. He looked at the television to see today's news of Nanami's death. He pointed to the television as if he was pointing out if that was her. I nod slowly. He opens another bottle of beer and slides it to me. "It's on me the whole night, pal.That includes your friend," the barkeep said. I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. I watch the television as I see the corpse of Nanami and hear the lie Genku and I told them. I began to weep at this. Hours past by and I have engulfed four beers. Genku drank about six. He was in happy land. I turned to the barkeep and signaled that Genku and I have to go. The club was closing any way. I reached deep within my pockets and pulled out a hand full of cash. The barkeep refused to take it, but I insisted. He finally took my offer and I bid him farewell. I thanked him again as I left with Genku on my left shoulder. I felt a sudden soft tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to find a very stunning young woman. Her hair was as black as the night and her eyes as blue as topaz. She was my height and slender. "I notice you at the bar and.well.I couldn't help not to meet you," the woman said. "I'm sorry.no offense, but I lost someone dear to me and I'm.I'm not looking for anyone," I said. "Oh.I'm sorry," the woman said. "Don't be.huff.You didn't know.Listen, I have to get my friend home.so maybe I'll see you again," I said. "Sure," the woman said. I walked out of the club and headed down the sidewalk. I was a mile away from the club when suddenly I heard a loud scream. I turn my head towards the location of the scream. I swiftly moved to the nearby dumpster and threw Genku inside. My eyesight was a little bit blurry, but I made an effort to run to the source of the scream. I was pumped with energy and beer, but I felt that I could fight whatever is out there. "GUYVER!" I yelled. As I ran the armor was released and attached itself onto me. With the full armor on, I burst with incredible speed. I stopped by the alley of the nightclub. I saw the barkeep's head torn from his body, a woman backing into a corner, and a man slowly changing into a zoanoid. I shot a single laser from my helmet to the creature's right shoulder. The zoanoid turns around and looks at me. "Guyver?" The zoanoid said. I recognized the zoanoid. It was the same one from the battle at the Gym, the beetle. "Now I'm going to finish what I started," I said. I rushed at him, but then I felt the unit failing on me. It was the beer. The beer is infecting the performance of the unit. I quickly came to a stop and grabbed my helmet. It was like I was having a hang over. Without warning, the beetle zoanoid's horn glowed red. I kept on having the feeling that I was going to pass out as the monster charges his attack. "Heat RODDDD!!!" The beetle zoanoid said. A large red ray was launched from it's horn. I could feel the warmth of the attack. "Nooo!" I yelled. I leapt over the attack, getting my act together and extended my right high-frequency blade. The creature's eyes widen in horror as it sees me coming down hard on it. With a swift slash, I sliced his left arm. It screeched in horror as it sees it's own blood shooting out like a waterfall. I grabbed my head after the attack. The unit returned back to it's hang over state and because of that the zoanoid now had a chance to flee. I regain control and turned around to fire a laser beam, but it was too late, it was gone. I stood up and looked at the woman. It was the same woman that I met in the club. I retracted the blade and offer her my hand. She hesitated for a second and then took my offer. I pulled her up and carried her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at her mysterious hero. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Yuriku Apartment Complex," she said. I knew where that was because I made deliveries to certain people there. I moved stealthily, but fast. I knew that the zoanoids would be after her now that she was branded with the truth about aliens and the guyver. Within minutes I reached to her apartment. "Thank You.May I ask the name of my hero," she asked. "Guyver," I said. I turned around about to leave, but then I felt someone grabbing my left hand. I turned to see her holding onto my hand. "Thank You," she said again. I felt in object dropped into my hand. She closed my hand and left up the stairs to her room. When she was out of sight, I looked at what she gave me. It was a gold chain. I looked up the stairs, thinking not again. All I could think was Nanami. I turned around began to walk away. When I finally got to the dumpster, I retracted the armor and pulled out Genku. Genku was out cold and reeking with a strong odor. I carried him into my apartment after walking for thirty minutes carrying him. I dropped him on the floor and collapsed onto my bed.  
  
***  
  
Inside Chronos Japan, we see three men and two women, in black leather suits, stand in an office. The chairman of Chronos looks out his window and two other men accompany him. A man with one arm stands behind the chairman's desk, screaming and complaining. "Let's me get that bastard.Look what he did to my arm," he said. "You wouldn't had lost it if you were more skilled," a large man said. "What does that mean, Kishna," he said. "In other words.Pathetic," a slender man said. The rest of the black leather group laughed. "Shut it, Rikkui," he said. "Why don't you all shut up," the chairman said. "Forgive us.Zoalord Diris," the leader of the black leather group said. Diris pulls the seat in front of him and sits down in it. He slides it forward a bit and clears his throat. "Your incompetence has cost you your arm and.your life," Diris said. In the snap of his fingers the two men behind him grabbed the one arm man and dragged him out of the room. You could hear the screaming and pounding from the poor creature. "Now back to business.I hope we won't have another incident with the Guyver.Unit 1 has been activated and then deactivated.Unfortunately, are Good doctor could not keep it that way," Diris said. "It was not my fault.If your men did what they were suppose to, the guyver would be in your hands," Ottis said. Diris says nothing. Ottis smirks. "That's right.Master Kinockakai would be most displeased at his subordinate treating me this way after what I have told him," Ottis happily said. "He knows.You little," Diris said. "Watch the way you speak to me.I'll crush you like an insect.Don't forget that I'm a scientist that likes to experiment on myself," Ottis remarked. Diris silenced his mouth. Ottis leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Diris stands out of his chair and once again goes to the window. "Once I have the guyver I will take care of that little monkey and once I'm done with him.I'm putting him on a leash for my amusement!" Diris yelled. He turns around and faces the group of men and women. "Bring me the guyver.But don't attack the school.attack a small public area and then.then the guyver will come to you," Diris explained. "What after that my master?" The leader asked. "An abandon warehouse will be close by the location.lure him.crush him.rip the unit from his head, Kilvis!" Diris said. The team exited the room and stood in the hallway. "HyperZoanoid Team 0X, Divide into two groups: The first group will draw the guyver into the warehouse.The second team will await for the guyver inside the warehouse," Kilvis said. "I'll lead the assault on the area," Kishna said. "Good.Yukooi will go with you.the rest will go with me.But we will need a good source of entertainment.so bring the Ghoridukai," Kilvis said. The team nods and broke off to go to their assignments.  
  
***  
  
At my apartment I awoke with a minor hangover along with a hazy memory. I then realize that I was still in my school clothes. Genku rolled out of bed, making short murmurs about a cute girl that he met in middle school. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I smelled myself.I reeked by carrying Genku because of him being inside the dumpster. I removed my clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water trickled down my bare body as I began to wash. I finished washing thirty minutes after and went to the sink. I looked into the mirror.I looked upon my slightly rugged feature and decided to shave. I really don't shave that much.usually I would let it grow out, but it just doesn't look right. In a matter of seconds my face was as smooth as silk. Instead of putting on my school uniform I put on my casual clothes. It consisted of a red shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed my bag and rushed to Genku. I started to shake him. "Wha, Wha, What?" Genku said. "It's time for school," I said. "Tell them I'm not feeling well.Oh, Your boss called.He told me to tell you that your.," Genku said. "Tell me what?" I said as I shook him. "That your fired," Genku said. Genku collapsed onto the floor and began to snore. Man.Great, I'm fired from my job. I walked out of the room and into the clean air of the outside world. As I walked to school I started to ponder on what happen yesterday. It came to me slowly, but I remembered. Of course I remember Nanami's death, but after the beer, things were hazy. The first thing I see is the destroyed Gym. I shook my head and turn away from it. I enter inside the campus and made my way to my history class. I went to the top to get to my desk and took a seat. I removed my things and set them on the desk. I placed my elbow on the desk and rested my head onto my hand. I stared at the exit for a long time until the bell ranged. Before I could take my eyes off the exit I saw her. That woman.Thoughts flashed through my mind as I began to remember. It was her.the woman from the bar. She looks around the room and sees me. She waves a little and starts to make her way up to.me. I looked across from me and spot an empty desk to the side of me. How fortunate can I get? She sits down and takes out her things. She sets them on her desk and looks at me. "Small world, huh," She said. "Yeah," I murmured. "I didn't properly introduce myself.I'm Shia Takanui and you are?" Shia said. "Sorry if I'm rude, but I think I made myself clear that I didn't want any woman relationship!" I said firmly. "You know, not every girl who just wants to talk is hitting on you!" Shia said. With this said she moves to the lower level. I groan, thinking what a jerk I was to this nice young woman. I returned to resting my head on my hands. I stare down the stairs looking at Shia. Then for some reason my eyes were drawn to the door. A young american enters the room. The teacher greeted him and walked him to the center of the room. "Class.this is Kenshin Girooma, an american from New York City," the teacher said. "Thank you for your welcome.Like he said, I'm from New York City and I work for Chronos N.Y.C.," Kenshin said. I gasped at this. Was he.a zoanoid? "I was a signed to Chronos Japan because of a certain project," Kenshin explained. The teacher pointed an empty chair.next to me. Damn it.Now what. Maybe it's for the best to put him next to me.To keep an eye on him. Kenshin walks up the stairs and takes a seat next to me. He grins at me as if.HE KNOWS!? He crosses his fingers and focuses his attention towards the teacher. I could not pay attention because this disturbed me. 


End file.
